days of romance
by ashxryuko27
Summary: what does Ash do after his adventures he had it reveals he spends his time with his love ones on his vacation with no problems at all and it's his days of romance AshXHarem


**days of romance**

**Chapter 1**

**Legend and the knight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Quest for Camelot and this is the harem story for Ash spending time with the girls he fell in love with and I bet you like this chapter of Ash and Kayley are going to her mother's home with a wonderful news to share so enjoy AshXKayley**

at the far land there was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers who was with a beautiful slender girl with dark auburn hair, hazel brown eyes and fair skin.she wears a purple tunic, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. Her hair is ponytailed and a headband on top of her head. thier names are Ash ketchum and Kayley ketchum are traveling together Kayley was horseback riding to her old house to visit her mother while Ash is walking.

"We are getting close right Ashy." Kayley said to her husband "Yeah it is great that you want to see her." Ash replied as Kayley smiles at him "I know Ash she's my only family I had until I tell her the wonderful news." she said as They are both in suits of armor well Kayley wears a suit of armor her size.

Ash wears armor on his kamui called Senketsu 2 as they continue as Kayley offer him a ride on her horse and when they get there "Say Ash how do you feel about riding a horse." Kayley asked him that question

"I admit its weird and stranger still I can understand them while they talk." Ash said as She laughs "Ash ketchum you are the funniest but the most wonderful person I ever married." Kayley said by kissing him as they go inside Kayley meet her mom.

"Mom I'm here." Kayley replied as her mother saw Kayley here "Kayley I thought I would see you again and it's good to see you too Ash how's Delia" said lady Juliana has greet them warmly "Mom is doing great lady Juliana." said Ash as he heard her laughing "Please Ash call me mom you are family." Lady Juliana tells him as Ash nodded "My apologies mom." Ash replied to her

"Since you two are here why not take off your suit of armor Kayley." Juliana tells her daughter as Ash has his kamui off "Sure thing mom it is getting hot in the armor."Kayley replied as she removed her armor reveals that she's been getting a lot of muscle due to her training with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Samus and Cassie.

"All that training from my friends pay off." she said as Ash held her waist "and you are still the beautiful woman Kayley." Ash replied Kayley Is still beautiful she has more defining muscle honor and her breasts have gotten bigger to fit her new body. "You have such sweet words Ash." as Kayley focus on her mother as they were having dinner

"So Kayley do you enjoy your married life." Juliana said to her daughter as Kayley nodded "I do Ash has been there for me as a perfect husband does of course not ending up dying and love that." Kayley replied holding his hand Ash hold her hand as well as she is ready to tell her

"Mother I have a wonderful news for you." Kayley said to her "Oh what's the news you have?" Juliana asked her as she see Ash help out "The reason I came because I'm pregnant." as Kayley reveals to her that she's pregnant.

"What really..." Her mother is Overjoyed but looks down at Kaylee's belly and notices that it's not big and then she looks up at her daughter "how could you and Ash possibly know? Juliana asked her how does she know as Kayley blushed "Well in the world where ash comes from they have special techniques that can determine when someone is pregnant very early before physical signs set in." she replied as Juliana is Overjoyed to hear her daughter's news

"Kayley I am so proud of you by bieng a mother and I'll get to be a grandmother when he or she comes." Julina said in the proud smile and thrilled about becoming a grandmother herself

"She won't be alone cause I will always love her and take care of Kayley and our baby when he or she arrives." Ash tells her that he will love and take care of their child and her daughter as long as he lives then Kayley hugged him

"And I always love you Ash." Kayley said to him

"You are a wonderful husband to her and soon going to be a wonderful father." Juliana said to him and respects that. "You two had a long journey and you should go and rest." she said to them

"she's right Ash let me show you my room." Kayley said as she takes Ash up to see her old room

"You have a nice room Kayley." Ash replied as he's looking at her old room "My mom is so happy that I'm going to be a mother since I married you and we were knighted but i wish my father was here." Kayley said looking at the moon with a tear showing but Ash wipe her tear away held her close

"Kayley if your father was here he been proud of you and his spirit is watching you at the stars

along with other guardians of the past." Ash tells as Kayley blushed and fill in tears of Joy "Ash you are my guardian of the universe I can see why Arcues chose you." as the two stare at eachother's eyes then start kissing then they start making out as they are on the bed and continue futher as Ash is groping her slender butt made her moan

"Ash since were staying the night I want you now." Kayley tells him and Ash was the same they continue kissing as he takes her purple tunic and her yellow long-sleeve shirt off showing she's wearing a purple bra with yellow stripes as Ash looks at her "Nice bra." he said as Kayley blushed then Ash takes her brown shoes off showing her smooth feet then pull her blue pants down showing her matching color panties

"Ash you're blush." Kayley tells him as Ash held her beautiful leg kissing it she moan loving it then she felt Ash massaging her foot "Ash yes you are good." she said as Ash did the same to her right foot treating Kayley like a wonderful girl. Kayley reaches behind unclasped her bra and toss it to the pile of her clothes letting her grown breasts shown while Ash looks at her

"Kayley you are so beautiful." Ash has his clothes off toss them to the pile of Kayley's clothes as they're in thier underwear Ash is groping her breasts then massages them Kayley moaned "Oh Ash yes." she moaned but she forgets to be quiet and makes loud lewd noises which Juliana hears it and is very surprised

"Even if my daughter is pregnant they still love each I should give them thier moment." she decides to go out to check on the chickens let them have their fun the two of them continue and love making into the night. at Kayley's room Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Kayley starts playing his hair as she's enjoying Ash drinking her milk

"Oh Ash...keep going I love how you do it." she moaned letting Ash continue sucking her as he starts sucking her right breast Kayley now playing both his hair and her left breast giving her pressure as he was done Ash lowers down removed her panties that are wet where Ash see her beautiful slender naked body as Kayley spoke "It's just like the old days when we first met and you saw me completely naked Ash." Kayley said to him as Ash smiles at her

"and to tell you the truth I find you beautiful." as Ash starts licking her womanhood that turns her on "Mmmmmmm Ash don't stop." Kayley replied as Ash continues and starts fingering her womanhood made her moaned more letting Ash go deeper she continues playing her breasts as she feeling her limit

"Ash..." as her floods were released to Ash's mouth and he loves it "You taste sweet Kayley." Ash replied as Kayley flipped Ash to the bed as she's on top then she lowers down removed his boxers showing a huge bulge

"Ash as your wife i want action." as she eyes her husband's rod she starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip feeling the taste she puts it in her mouth and start bopping "Oh Kayley yes keep going my beautiful knight." Ash moaned as Kayley continues bopping faster Ash plays with her brown hair leaving her ponytail on then he groped her butt made her go faster more as he moaned more then feels his limit

"Kayley I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him as she felt Ash held her butt "Bieng impatient Ashy." she said very kinky to him "You love it when I treat you like my treasure Kayley." he turns her around give her a smack on her butt she love that then he has his rod in her and starts pounding her

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes pound your knight harder and deeper." Kayley moaned as Ash continues pounding her "You are so slender and tight Kayley and you are still my beautiful knight." Ash admires her while he's continuing pounding her Kayley moans passionately letting Ash go deeper in her as she feels it coming

"Ash I'm gonna..." as Ash fills her inside she breathe heavily then they start kissing and making out again as Kayley is on top of him has his rod in her womanhood "Ash mind I go first than you." as Ash smiles at his wife "Ladies first." as they're kissing and making out Kayley starts bouncing made Ash moaned more

"Oh Kayley..." Ash moaned as Kayley continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing turning him on Ash starts groping her breasts and squeezing them made her moan and more faster as she rubbed her breasts on his face makes Ash feeling the softness they seen going at it by hours "Kayley I'm gonna..." as they release thier seed and love juice eachother now Ash flips her to the bed and he is on top of her Kayley was waiting for that as they're kissing again Ash starts thrusting her slowly and passionate

"Ooooooh Ash that's it keep going..." Kayley felt the pain but she love it as she let Ash continue thrusting her faster and deeper making them connected Ash sucks her breast again making it more romantic by then they felt thier limit "Kayley get ready!" Ash said still thrusting her "Yes fell me up!" as Ash fires his seed in her they are exhausted as Ash and Kayley rest on her bed still connected Ash rest on her breasts

"Oh Ash this is one of my greatest fantasies having you make love to me in my own room back home" Kayley said to him as she snuggled to Ash "I made it come true Kayley and you are still amazing." as Kayley blushed and feels her stomach with a smile showing

"Ash I can't wait for the baby to come and I always wanted to be a mother." Kayley said in happiness as she felt Ash's hand on her hand with a smile "what names you planed." Ash asked her

"If it's a boy I want to name him after my father Ash and for a beautiful girl I'm think Krystal Juliana Ketchum." Kayley tells him as Ash loved the names "Your father be proud if we have a son named after him and Krystal is perfect your mom will love it." Ash replied as they kiss and fell asleep together with smiles saying one word together "I love you my knight."

**That's it of the first chapter of the harem story I hope you enjoy it where Ash and Kayley go to her old home and Kayley tells her mother she's pregnant with her and Ash's baby and they have thier romantic moment together in her room and there are still other girls he spends time with in other chapters even Ash spends time with DC superherorines to tell you that I'm still continuing Ash vs resident evil and the others so enjoy the story and ch 2 be coming soon **


End file.
